Lunar Cookies
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: School Days.  Katsura x Makoto. It's Makoto's birthday, and Kotonoha made him cookies, but does he really have the hots for Sekai!  Based off my doujinshi.


Title: Lunar Cookies 

Pairing: 言葉 x 誠 Kotonoha x Makoto

Disclaimer: スクールデイズ, School Days isn't mine, it belongs to 'Overflow'!

Rating: T

This was based of a doujinshi 同人誌 I made with my circle 'CYB3R pr0n' This was supposed to be in all japanese, but I gave up because the computer can only recognize kanji on the internet 

Please enjoy this and look foreward to some H-game works such as 'Nursery Rhyme' and 'White Album' possibly 

------------------------------START--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotonoha raced to school with her long black flipping behind her and flowing over her slender body. She held a pink plastic baggie that with a white ribbon tied around the top to hold it together. Inside were cookies, bite sized cookies coated in a thin layer of powdered sugar with a light tanginess to them. She and her little sister Kokoro had made them together the night before. The reason, it was Makoto's birthday today! Kotonoha's cheeks flushed red at the thought of Makoto, and she let out a childish giggle. "I can't wait for Makoto-kun to taste them!"

The busty girl entered the school and raced to her classroom not being able to wait. She needed to see Makoto. She loved him! So going by this, she ran into Makoto's class and ran over to his seat.

"Makoto-kun! Look, look!" She expected Makoto to smile to her and greet her with the usual welcome of 'ah, Kotonoha', but today was different. He wasn't in his seat, and or in the classroom. "What….Makoto-kun?" She felt a breeze behind her and turnd around to see Taisuke walking with his hands n his pockets talking to Hikari for a change. Kotonoha blinked, then looked away. Seeing Hikari with her crush made her want to see Makoto even more. Then, something dawned on her. Sekai wasn't in her seat either. The busty girl's eyes suddenly sparked with anger as she spun around and grabbed Makoto's friend by the shoulder and shouted in his face. "WHERE IS MAKOTO-KUN!?"

Taisuke twitched as he brushed her slenderhand away from his shoulder and sighed. "Sorry to say, I have no idea."

"Me neither." Hikari said looking at Katsura as if she was insane. The busty high school girl gasped a tad, the backed away with her bangs covering her eyes. "Thanks…" She clenched the bag tightly and walked through the halls as slow as possible, trying to think.

"Could they both be absent? What…if she's trying to swoon him! Could they be on the roof making love!?" She stopped dead and stared at the floor with her huge purple eyes sheding tears with every other word.

"I should ask the others…" She wiped her tears away with her sleeve as she walked along with her breathe tinged with constant worry of Makoto.

Nanami- I haven't seen him or Sekai since yesterday. I heard sekai might ask him out though. Why, something wrong?

Setsuna- Itou-kun is missing? Haven't noticed, but I saw Sekai walk up to the roof earlier.

Otome- Katsura-san? What is it? You boyfriend gone…? That's weird. I could have sworn I saw him this morning. She said he would probably be in late.

_Katsura sat on a bench outside of the school on a bench with the bag of cookies resting beside her. The cookies were in tact in some way on account of Katsura's lax grip. Tons of people passed her walking into the school, but none of them were Sekai or Makoto. She glanced up at the roof. That was were she first met Makoto and had lunch with him and Sekai. To think, they could up there having sex right now. It make Katsura sick, so sick she stood up and paced up the stairs to the roof, even as the morning bell rung. "Makoto-kun, you better not be…"_

_She reached the top of the roof and decided to peer through the window first, just to be safe. I mean, it took a lot of nerve for Makoto to do something like that, and even she knew that. She looked carefully and scanned her young eyes over the roof. The Sekai that made her love Makoto and brought them together could be making him cheat on her._

_UNFORGIVABLE._

_Her eyes widened when she did see them together, in fact Makoto looked rather angery, but was blushing. Sekai looked more ashamed, with her head hanging and her cheeks flushed. She suddenly took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Kotonoha felt her stomach drop and a blush creep on to her cheeks. She backed away in horror with both of her hands over her mouth, and spun down the stairs with tears racing down her cheeks as she choked on sobs all the way down the stairs._

_--------------------------------LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_She went up to the roof at lunch, expecting to see Makoto and Sekai, but had already left. Sekai had the key to the roof, and it was unlocked. More evidence. She grimaced and opened the door to stare off into the distance. She set the bag of cookies down and opened the bag to snack on one._

"_I'm such a dork."_

_Kotonoha walked over to the edge of the building and took out her cell. "I could call and ask him for lunch…" She hesitated clicking the 'Contacts' button, and closed it. She put in down and looked over at the cookies. She grabbed the bag and squeezed it. The busty high school girl ran over to the edge, ready to throw the cookies away and off the side of the school. She had a weak body, she knew they wouldn't go far. Maybe Makoto would find them. Just as she was ready to throw them slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She blushed and turned around._

"_Makoto-kun?" The dark haired boy smiled and released her. "Hello." He eyed the cookies in her hands and cocked his head innocently. "What are those, cookies?" Katsura blushed again and hid them behind her back._

"_Where you gonna throw them away?" _

"_Well, I made them for your birthday…" Makoto smiled as he took a cookie from the bag and munched on it. "Well, I'll take one."_

_Kotonoha couldn't look at him. She knew he was just pretending. But, he actually moaned in delight and swallowed. "Kotonoha, these are incredible!" She blushed again as Makoto brushed some crumbs off his jaket. "Best thing that's happened to me today."_

_She blinked. "What?"_

"_First off, Sekai-san dragged me up to the roof and confessed to me, then she kissed me! The nerve of her, then I told her I liked you, and she understood. She just said it was a birthday present. What a dork." He laughed while Katsura gawked at him and soon after, broke down in tears._

"_Makoto-kun…I saw….you and Saionji-san." Makoto blinked and began to panic, waving his arm like an idiot. "Y-y-y-y-y-you saw!? IT WAS NOTHING! I-"_

_Kotonoha smiled lightly and pushed a cookie into his mouth, and kissed him. "Happy Birthday, Makoto-kun." He blushed, but closed his eyes and kissed back, them sharing the goodness of the cookie together._

"_Thank you…Kotonoha…"_

_----------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was based off a doujinshi, so of course it was short. (Listening to 'Houki Boshi') Now, I must leave, for 'Bleah' commands me._

_R&R and I favorite you and read your stories!_


End file.
